Fated to Be
by harleykaraquinn
Summary: 967 years ago, The Mikealsons were gifted with the ability to distinguish their true loves from ordinary fools. It is 2018, and Caroline and Klaus share an odd mark.
1. I Belong to No One

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Kol made his presence known, as he swaggered into the Mikaelson living room. His sister- Rebekah- called an emergency family meeting over the phone, screaming something about life-changing events and breaking news.

"We know as much as you," Elijah, the oldest sibling, stated. Dressed in a formal suit, he invited Kol to join him on the loveseat. Klaus, the other brother, sat alone on the black leather chair.

"Here she is now," Klaus raised his glass of bourbon to the door, as his sister loudly clamored into the living room, dragging in a beautiful blonde girl by her wrist.

"Did you bring a snack, Sis?" Kol eyed the other blonde, "She certainly looks like a tasty little thing."

"Back off, creep," The blonde rolled her eyes at Kol. Rebekah finally lets her go, allowing the family to have a good view of her. She was dressed in a flowy white summer dress, and her curly hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. She looked like perfection to Klaus."What is going on, Bekah?" She slumped against the couch, Rebekah joining her.

"Yes, 'Bekah' do tell us what is going on?" Kol teased.

"Okay well, you know how I started seeing Stefan again?" Rebekah bit her lip excitedly, "And met his best friend last week?"

"Yes, Rebekah," Elijah leaned forward, "Please get to the point."

"Well, this girl is his best friend. Her name is Caroline. Caroline Forbes," Rebekah grinned.

"While we are all glad to met Miss Forbes," Elijah sighed, "I fail to see how this is an emergency."

Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brothers, and her next action completely changed the course of time- she flipped Caroline's left wrist over. Across her veins, a small word was written- Venlousih.

Klaus jumped forward, pulling Caroline up by her wrist, "It can't be!" His thumb massaged the mark, waiting for it to fade. He couldn't believe it, after all this time.

"Hey, A**hole! What do you think you're doing," Caroline ripped her arm free, shoving Klaus away. His eyes studied her every move, his heart screaming one word- _mate_. Her periwinkle eyes were the most exquisite thing he had ever seen. Right now, all he wanted to do is drown in them.

"My apologies, love," He shot her a wolfish grin, "My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, and I believe we have a few matters we need to discuss."

"Is this true?" Elijah smiled, "Does our brother finally find love?"

"I've already had a witch confirm it," Rebekah exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on?" Caroline backed away from the grinning family, "Rebekah!"

"Caroline, do you trust me?" Rebekah held Caroline's small hand in her own, "We have only known each other for a week, but I already feel as though you are my sister. Please, trust me now."

"You're right. I've only known you for a week, but I've known Steffan for years. He has loved you for as long as I've known him. He used to tell me about the courageous girl he met in the 20s; the girl who looked darkness in the eye and still dared to love. I trust him, so I'll put my faith in you," Caroline narrowed her eyes, "Do not abuse it."

"I won't," Rebekah whispered, "Please, everyone have a seat."

The room was tense, everyone avoided eye contact with Caroline. How do you explain to someone that you are their soulmate?

"Well?" Caroline nudged Rebekah's shoulder, "Why am I here?"

"It's complicated."

"I'm sure I can follow."

"Have a seat then it's a complex story." Rebekah sighed, "It all began 967 years ago. . .

 _"I love you," A young Rebekah whispered against Cyrus's lips, "Nik says we are monsters, doomed to roam enternity alone, but I know that is not true. How can I possibly be a demon if one so bright as you, will choose to lay by my side?"_

 _"Spare me your sweet words," Cyrus detached himself from Rebekah's tight grip, "While your bosoms may be filled, your head is not. You know I admire you better when your lips are shut and are on mine, then when they attempt to seduce me with trivial words."_

 _"They're not trivial," Rebekah's eyes glisten slightly, "Love is not trivial. Love allows the flowers to bloom, the rain to fall, and your eyes to appear so heavenly green. Love surrounds us, Cyrus, it is Life. Do you truly think life is trivial?"_

 _"Mine is," He grabbed her arm tightly, "You know that I'm a mere human, a trivial being compared to you. Transform me. Let us share your damned forever together."_

 _Rebekah loved Cyrus so much, but she never could understand him. One minute he seemed to despise her, the next he adored her. She began to believe that it was a man's heart that was truly fickle, not a woman's._

 _"Do you mean that?" Rebekah ran her hands through his soft, dark hair, "Would you really love me forever? Would you promise to stay by my side?"_

 _"Of course," Cyrus smiled, "You change me, and I'll love you. I'll even make you my wife. Just imagine, in one bite, you'll be loved forever."_

 _Rebekah smiled, he was so good to her. After several more moments of Cyrus coaxing her into submission, Rebekah agreed to change him. She proceeded to love his body in a way only a woman could then loved his body in the way only a vampire could._

 _His blood dripped down her lips onto the forest floor, the leaves no longer the pure green they once were._

 _"Open your eyes, my love," Rebekah kissed him passionately, "Welcome to eternity."_

 _Eternity didn't go as Rebekah planned._

 _Cyrus left and took Rebekah's heart with him. He wanted her power but wouldn't stay long enough to cherish her weakness. She cursed every man to ever walk the earth and cursed herself for allowing them to do so. She was broken until an unexpected visitor came along._

 _"Foolish child," A voice whispered in the darkness, calling Rebekah from around, "Men like that don't deserve your salty tears. Never cry, Darling, seek revenge."_

 _"Revenge?" Rebekah answered back, "Who dares to speak against Cyrus? What are you plotting?"_

 _"Still protecting him," The voice drew closer, "Don't you ever learn?"_

 _"Once you love someone," Rebekah answered back, "It doesn't matter how much heartbreak they bring, you'll always love them."_

 _"Then you didn't really love Cyrus," The voice declared, "When someone you truly love breaks your heart, you'll never go back to caring for them. It doesn't matter how hard they try to earn your affection back, hearts never fully mend. You hate Cyrus, you would if you truly loved him."_

 _"I don't want to hate him," Rebekah whispered, "I don't want to hate anyone. I don't want to love anyone."_

 _"On the contrary, my dear, you want to love the right one," The voice appeared from behind the trees. She was a small old woman, whose eyes contained a familiar sparkle._

 _"Do I know you?" Rebekah asked, approaching her warily._

 _"I'm afraid so. Your mother killed my daughter," The woman smiled, "But do not fear, I hold no ill will towards your or your kin. My hatred begins and ends with your mother. In fact, I've heard quite a lot about you. My daughter, while she was alive, said you were the saddest girl to ever walk the planet."_

 _"I'm sorry to hear of your loss," Rebekah sighed, "I'm not aware if I knew your daughter or not, may I ask for her name."_

 _"Nestor. She sold flowers in the market," The woman handed Rebekah a rose, "She told me of how you approached her every day, always buying a single rose. She said you believed the roses would allow you to find love."_

 _"Nestor was correct," Rebekah blushed, "Roses are an old favorite of mine."_

 _"In memory of those roses and my daughter's tenderness towards you," the woman grasped her arm, "I've come to offer you a gift. An ability to find love. The right love. The heavens have fated one person for each of us, one whom we are destined for. Someone to protect us, to laugh with us, to cry with us. Someone whom will love you more than any other creature. Someone to cherish for all your entirety."_

"She gifted my brothers and me with marks, a way of distinguishing our true loves from ordinary fools. We all fall in love, at some point, but we each have someone destined for us. A person who fits perfectly into our arms and hearts- a soulmate. She claimed that humans were once like wolfs, each of us having one mate the moon goddess gifted us. In new times, not all of us were able to meet our mates," Rebekah took off her jacket to reveal a mark on her arm. It was a rose. "The mark on my arm is not a tattoo, it's magic. Somewhere at sometime, my mate will have the exact same rose on his arm. All my brothers have their own marks, ones Nik drew for us."

"That's amazing," Caroline smiled brightly, "I'm really happy for you, Bekah, but I fail to see how this involves me."

"As I recall, you do have an interesting mark on your left wrist. Right?" Rebekah looked towards Klaus who was already getting out of his chair.

Klaus knelt down in front of a very confused Caroline and gently picked up her wrist. His eyes, never leaving hers, darkened as soon as he touched her skin.

"What are you-" Caroline was silenced when he flipped his own wrist over, showing they shared the same word. Venlousih.

"Are you all right, Miss Forbes," Elijah, along with the rest of the Mikaelsons, sat watching Caroline, who has yet to stop pacing the living room for the last few minutes.

"No, Elijah, I'm not all right," Caroline pointed her finger at him and gave him 'the look,' "Would you be all right if you suddenly discover that you are mated or whatever to literally the oldest creature alive. I'm eighteen for crying aloud! I've never even dated someone, and you guys are trying to tell me I have a soulmate!"

"Contrary to what you may believe, love, I expect nothing from you," Klaus stated, watching her from his chair.

"What?" everyone looked outraged.

"What I mean is, I don't expect you to love me. Not at first," Klaus stood up, "All I expect is that you understand you are mine," He gently squeezed her wrist, "You belong to me, and one day your heart will too."

"You are insane. You are all insane," Caroline ripped her wrist back, "I don't give a damn what some witch said a million years ago, I belong to no one. I decide whom I want and what I want, and that sure as hell isn't you."

"Caroline-" Rebekah started.

"No!" Caroline began to walk away, "I have a life. I have plans. Things I want and none of those involve your psychotic older brother, Rebekah. I'm not going to suddenly drop everything because of some weird mark on my wrist."

Caroline slammed the front door, sending Kol into a fit of giggles.

"I like her." He said before Klaus ripped out his liver.


	2. The First Dinner

Caroline sat on her bedroom floor, contemplating the decision before her. In her hands, an invitation to dine with The Mikaelsons. The back read, "I know I freaked you out, Care, but please give us another chance. Just one night for us to get to know you, and you to know us. If you truly hate my family, we won't stop you from walking away."

Damn her. It's as if Rebekah knew Caroline's weakness: formal dinner parties. Knowing that no matter how long she debated it, she would end up going, Caroline stomped her way over to her closet to find the perfect dress.

Five hours later, Caroline arrived at the Mikaelson's at exactly seven o'clock. Before she could even knock on the door, Elijah was there to open it.

"Miss Forbes," He bowed at her, as if he was in a Jane Austen novel, "I'm pleased that you've decided to join us, tonight. Please, do come in."

Caroline smiled politely at Elijah, glad that at least one member of the family had a sense of decorum. She gently placed her coat on the rack by the door and followed Elijah's lead to the dining room. There, Rebekah was shouting at Kol and Klaus.

"Behave!" Was all that Caroline caught before Rebekah rushed to greet her. She hugged Caroline as if they've known each other for years, and not two weeks, "Caroline, I'm so happy you're finally here. Have a seat. You're near me."

Caroline took the empty chair Rebekah pointed to, glad she wasn't forced to be near Klaus. The intention of the night was clear enough, without her being near him. Rebekah threw herself down beside Caroline, and Kol across from Rebekah. Caroline watched, amused, as Elijah and Klaus stared each other down; clearly battling over who would be the head of the table. Klaus finally rolled his eyes and took his place in front of Caroline. Elijah sat at the head of the table, and Caroline could have sworn she saw a small smirk on his face. _Mikaelsons._

"Soooo," Caroline tapped the table nervously, begging for someone to catch the hint a fill the silence.

"Dinner is served," A large man suddenly declared, as several servers placed elegant dishes in front of the group, "Tonight I have prepared. . ."

Caroline stopped paying attention at the Chef, as she accidentally made eye contact with Klaus. The servers had startled her so badly, she almost forgot her mission: don't look him in the eye. As she stared into the dark blue orbs, she wondered why anyone would not want to. He was attractive, but she reminded herself of who he was. You don't even know him. He could be a freaking psychopath. And with lips like those, would it really be a surprise?

"Caroline?" A voice snapped her out of gaze, noticing that Klaus was now smirking, as though he knew her traitorous thoughts.

"Yes?" She looked at Eligh, who seemed far too amused, "Sorry?"

"I asked what your favorite novel is," at Caroline curious expression, "Tonight is about getting to know each other. And I believe a little game would be the best way. We ask a question, and in turn, you respond with your own. Sound fair?"

"Enough," she smiled politely, "I like Pride and Prejudice."

"May I ask why it holds such a place in your heart?"

"Pride & Prejudice gets me every time. Not just the epic romance between Darcy and Liz, but the deep loyalty between Liz and Jane is so. . . tender. I'm a firm believer in loyalty, especially in terms of family," Every Mikealson present smiled ever so slightly, "I believe it is my turn. If what you say is true, regarding the mate thing, how'd you find me? I mean, there are seven billion people in the world, that's a lot of… uh, options."

"I never stopped looking." was Klaus's quick reply, shooting her a devious look over his bourbon.

"I found you actually," Rebekah laughed mischievously, "And Klaus is so exaggerating. He was scared to death of finding you, but I had hope. It was actually by coincidence when we first met. I saw your wrist when we shook hands and knew you were the one. For Klaus I mean."

Caroline coughed awkwardly at that, "Okay."

"My turn," Kol grinned deviously, "You're clearly a vampire. How were you turned? Where? I want all the gory details, Darling."

"An older vampire named Gerald, he had a deep hatred for my family. He murdered me, while I had vampire blood in my system. I had gotten injured earlier in the day, and a friend healed me," Caroline poked at her steak, realizing only then how raw it was. Blood filled her vision for a moment, "I woke up in the hospital, and here I am."

"How many did you kill?" Kol grinned darkly, "A newbie vamp in a hospital is a recipe for disaster. I'm sure hell was raised."

"None, actually," Caroline glared, "I knew of vampires, and was well educated on how to deal with myself. I took a blood bag and completed the transformation within the hour. I have never, and will never end a human's life to quench my monstrous thirst for blood."

"You're innocent," Klaus frowned. When he imagined a woman to spend entirety with, and an angel was not what he pictured. He imagined a demon to dance in hell with, not this heavenly fire before him.

"Far from it," Caroline snorted, "I've killed before, and make no mistake, I'll kill again. Hunger seems like a poor reason for doing so. If someone threatens the lives of those who have gained my loyalty, then I'll raise hell."

"You said that Gerald had a vendetta against your family. What was the nature of this?" Elijah quickly changed subjects.

"He adored Mikeal," Caroline reached for her wine glass, "Gerald was one of Mikeal's many vamp servants who want to be 'saved.' Gerald believed that Mikeal wanted me dead."

"Mikeal!" Rebekah shouted, "You knew Mikeal? This is why we do questions! This is why I recommended dinner, Elijah!"

"Relax, Bekah. I know all about Mikeal's insane hunt for you guys, and I'm definitely not on his side," Caroline grabbed the girl's hand, "In fact, I think Mikeal is a spineless coward, and I reckon he had a similar opinion of me. It was a mutual hatred."

"What, may I ask, did you do to cause his aggression towards you?" Elijah asks, shooting Klaus a worried look.

"I'm Caroline Forbes. The Forbes has always been revered vampire hunters. For centuries, we've led the hunt for monsters, with Mikeal by our side. Until me," Caroline's hands began to fidget with her linen napkin, the first sign of nervousness from her all night, "Most hunters go through a ceremony on their eighteenth birthday, marking them as an official member of the eternal fight against darkness. I was stronger, faster, and smarter than most of my fellow hunters. Mikeal's favorite, so it was no surprise when he choose to move my ceremony to my sixteenth birthday. My father led me to the forest where a vampire was hiding. I quickly subdued the vamp, and my father handed me the stake. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him. I walked away that night, bringing shame to my entire line of hunters. After school the next day, I came home to find countless bodies of vampires stacked in my room- Mikeal's gift. He said I had unmatched potential but was too weak to unlock it. My parents left town with him, and I never saw them again. I destroyed the Forbes line, Mikeal's favorite clan."

"How'd you survive?" Rebekah asked, "You had no one."

"Not true," Caroline smiled, "That vampire I spared that night, his name was Steffan. He took me in. He became my best friend and my brother. It took a while to get used to him. I may have spared him, but I was still raised against vamps. It didn't take more than a year for me to realize that he is my family."

"How touching," Kol snorted, "The only good part of the story is you metaphorically telling Mikeal to suck it."

"Um. . . Thanks?" Caroline sighed, "any more questions?"

"Just one," Klaus smirked. . . .


End file.
